Tainted Nights
by wind scarlett
Summary: Newly maid Jun had just started working in Mishima Mansion. Slowly she realized her master was vampire. The problem was, she couldn't resist falling in love with him. Jun/Kazuya
1. Our Fate

**Note**: Lately I wrote about angel gene, watched RHPS, and read some vampire stories and manga. This idea finally popped from my brain. Hey, why not? Well, I knew I have many stories in development, but this one must be written or I couldn't write another. Have fun reading, readers. Leave any comments if you want to. As a masochist, I have no problem with flames. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>This story took place in alternate universe, Japan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 Our Fate <strong>

She always loved cooking. She enjoyed cleaning, scrubbing every silver until there was no dirt left. Arranging plates and beautiful flowers into lovely tableau was one of her skills. She had no problem with ironing and folding clothes. She took the greatest pleasure in handling the household. She liked everything clean and sharp. She was a perfect maid. Sure thing, she had been a maid since her parents died, left her nothing but piles of unpaid checks.

"So, how much have you got today, Jun?" Michelle Chang, her roommate demanded more money. Michelle was her friend since high school, and they had spent good or bad times together. However, there was no time for being sentimental that day. Their landlord would certainly kick their ass out of the small room they had rent for months. Truth was she didn't have much money. Michelle continued, "you know, we haven't paid him since October."

"200 yen, they didn't pay me for cleaning the sofa."

"Damn those filthy maggots. They had to pay you, Jun. The whole cleaning took all of your detergent stocks away. Look at your hands anyway…." Michelle held Jun's hands. They were swollen and rough. "You shouldn't overdo yourself, Jun."

"I knew." Jun's face turned red. "I couldn't blame them, though. They haven't much money."

"Soft as usual," Michelle smirked at her. She realized Jun was far too kind. Her heart was always pure, full of love. She always wanted to help others no matter what. Michelle always admired that part. "It's good to put others need first, Jun. Still, the rent must be paid, right?"

"I'm flat broke, Michelle. I've spent all my savings to pay my debts. I'm not sure whether I'll have enough money for paying them next week." Jun Kazama sighed desperately. "Ah, take this money with you. It's yours."

"Damn, you're pathetic," Michelle muttered, taking it from Jun. "What we're going to do?"

"Hmm…" Jun barely said any words. "Do you have jobs vacant whatsoever? I badly need cash."

"So do I, Jun. Dammit, he'll kick us for sure this time."

Jun yawned, puffing her cold hands. It was late night in early days of December. The weather was extremely cold. Most of the time, dry and cold wind flew from the wrecked wooden wall and broken windows. They had no enough money to buy heater and get better place to live.

"If there's anything I could do..."

Unexpectedly, Michelle's expression was unreadable. Her eyes seemed strange, filled with sorrow and pain. Jun could felt it, but she didn't know how to react. Two years ago, Michelle lost her family and fortune in a great fire. Back at that time, Michelle hardly communicated with anyone. However, one day she returned as if nothing had happened. That was terrible, Jun realized. But nothing was better that her friend returning to her normal state.

Jun whispered softly to her, "Michelle, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure?" her voice was deep and tense. "You'll do anything?"

"Huh?" Jun felt uneasy. The way Michelle looked at her was… different. "Michelle…"

"Guess there's a suitable job for you, Jun."

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Jun hardly believed she was called to be interviewed for the job Michelle had offered to her. She was sure there had been hundreds of applicants for that job, being a maid in Mishima Mansion. Besides, the salary and the bonuses were very interesting. Moreover, the maid would live in the mansion too. Jun was uncertain whether she would be accepted or not, but she felt totally positive.

The interview held in the Mishima Corporation, in the first floor. Mishima Corp. was known as the biggest and famous Corp. in Japan. It had many subsidiary companies and branches in many countries all over the world. She quickly walked into the building. It was so modern and exclusive. The whole design reflected the company itself, best of all.

Jun gulped when she noticed there were so many ladies applied for the same job as she, and their looks were fabulously sophisticated. They were wearing branded clothes and applying flawless makeup. She was so simple, she thought. She was wearing her favorite white dress and light makeup. Her existence would be invisible around those ladies. _Whatever, I'm here anyway…_

Jun had waited for three hours when finally the secretary called her name. She quickly entered the room, which was dark and surrounded with antique ornaments. In the middle of the room, she saw a big round table. Someone was sitting there. His black suit was neat and tidy. His silver hair had modest cut and his dark eyes somehow reminded her wild eagle, wild and beastly. The handsome man introduced himself as Lee Chaolan, the right-hand of vice president of Mishima Corporation.

"Welcome to our company, Miss Kazama. Please sit down."

Jun slightly nodded and sat on the chair. Unlike his intimidating appearance, Lee had cheerful tone in his voice.

"I'm pleased to be interviewed today."

"Honest young lady, I like you…" Lee gave a short laugh. "Well, what do you think of this room? Do you like dark or light?"

Jun smiled, she observed the room for a moment. That was a strange question. Yet, she didn't mind it.

"Well?"

Jun answered, "whichever option has its benefits. I prefer dark, assuming it's suitable color here."

"Dark?" the silver-haired man repeated. "Dark is the powerful color, Miss Kazama. Dark painted the sky into pitch black night, swallowed the moon alive."

Jun was completely puzzled, but she still replied. "Dark eating the moon?"

"Obviously," Lee stared directly at her. He observed Jun carefully. "Moon disappeared in darkness."

"It's like old legend comes true, the vampiric legend my mother once told me," Jun chuckled. "Once in one century, the old darkest enemy human had faced shall come and destroy everything, nothing but despair and misery."

"Bedtime stories, I suppose?" Lee asked, placing his face on one of his palm. He looked satisfied with Jun's response. "Do you have boyfriend, Miss Kazama?"

Jun face went red in seconds. She doubted her ears, "sorry?"

"Do you have boyfriend?"

Jun was terribly busy in the last years in her life. She had no time for romance. Of course many men were attracted by her innocent beauty and kind heart, but Jun ignored them. She was far more concerned about her debts in bank. Jun clearly had close friends from opposite sex, but Lei Wulong was only her friend. She answered in shyly tone, "no, I don't. I don't have boyfriend."

"Excellent."

"I'm sorry?" Jun was awed with Lee's response.

Lee quickly rose from his chair and came to her, all smiling, "Becoming maid in our mansion is a hard task, I'm afraid your relationship with your families or boyfriend would be troubled. Once you work, you'll have heavy tasks and responsibilities. We give best salary, in the other hand we expect the best."

Jun raised her brows, "you mean…"

_Oh, God, am I accepted? This is too good to be true!_

Lee shook her hand, "welcome to our mansion, Miss Kazama."

Jun was so speechless. _He didn't ask her abilities or her experiences? How could he accept her?_

"See you around."

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

When Jun arrived in her old rent house, Michelle was nowhere. Michelle had packed all of her things and left her alone. Without further ado, Jun hurriedly packed her things and left a piece of paper for her landlord, stating she would pay him after she received her first month salary. Somehow she knew Michelle would be okay.

It was late at night and white fogs were everywhere when Jun arrived in Mishima Mansion. She had tried her best to find the cheapest transportations, so she couldn't be faster than that. She hoped her workplace was a good place. Well, Mr. Lee Chaolan had stated it was the best place.

Mishima residence was bigger than she had thought before. It was surrounded by small forest and several buildings. From the front gate, she had to spend almost half hour by car. Jun's eyes widened when she saw Mishima Mansion. It had classic Mediterranean as the basic style, but much more improved in statues around the building and modern roof on the top of it. Jun noticed several tropical plants around the mansion. The place was so amazing.

Jun was about to opened the door when suddenly the door opened. The shocking part was in front of her, standing a big man in ninja-styled iron armor, who greeted her and asked her to come inside.

"My name is Yoshimitsu, I'm my master's servant." He stated, "I've been waiting for Jun Kazama."

Jun bowed politely, "I'm Jun Kazama, the new maid. Mr. Lee Chaolan had ordered me to serve here."

Yoshimitsu raised his hand and rang the bell. Suddenly a ninja-styled maid appeared from the thin air, making Jun gasped. She held her breath for several minutes. _What is happening in this castle? Why there are such creatures…_

"Are you thinking why I and my brother work in this place?" the female maid ninja asked her. Her tone was cherry and fun. Yoshimitsu said nothing and stood still between them. "Do you think we're uncommon creatures?"

Jun lost her words. _She couldn't be able to read her mind, right?_

"Unfortunately, I can read mind, Jun Kazama." The female maid ninja told her, "I'm Kunimitsu. You can call me Kuni. You also can call my brother Yoshi."

"Pleased to meet you, Yoshi, Kuni," Jun bowed once more. _What are they actually? Are they somewhat ninjas? _

"Hey, I still can hear you." Kunimitsu warned her. Her tone went sour. "Listen once more, despite our looks, we are just servants."

"I'm sorry for thinking irrational!" Jun quickly apologized. "But... sorry... both of you really look... _special_..."

Both Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu looked at each other and laughed. Their laughter sounded uncommon, actually, but Jun quickly diverted her mind. She didn't want her mind to be read.

Kunimitsu grabbed Jun's hand and led her into the hall, asking her to follow her. "Master will awake soon. You shall not hang around with that dress. Lucky, I have your uniforms in the closet."

Jun barely said a word. She nodded. That was weird to meet the master in the late at night, but she couldn't complain. She fully understood that her job was heavy. _Perhaps her master enjoyed midnight working?_

"You're right. Master Mishima enjoys working at night."

Jun was shocked to hear that. _It is… IT IS IMPOLITE TO READ SOMEONE'S MIND!_

"Fine, fine…" Kunimitsu agreed, "I'm just joking around. I hope we could be friends."

Jun raised her eyebrows, "it's not funny! We could be friends of course!"

Kunimitsu laughed again, saying Jun was so cute. She led Jun into a big room in the left building. After opening and searching some huge closets, Kunimitsu gave Jun several short European maid dresses. All were black.

"Some people call these gothic Lolita style. It's pretty popular and suits you just fine. You're 19, right?"

Jun felt uncomfortable with the uniforms Kunimitsu gave, but she had no option. Kunimitsu was wearing the same anyway. She changed into the uniform. It wrapped her body tightly, showing her delicate curves. Jun was so ashamed to wear it. Furthermore, Kunimitsu gave her headband some accessories. Her white headband changed into black gothic headband with big black metallic ribbon. When Jun saw her reflection in the mirror, she almost collapsed.

"You're so cute, Jun-san!" Kunimitsu yelled happily. "You allow me to call you Jun-san, right, Jun-san?"

"Jun-san is fine," she whispered slowly.

"Okay, follow me, Jun-san!"

Jun sighed desperately. She knew she couldn't help it.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Kunimitsu showed Jun her room and asked Jun to fix all of the things later. She informed Jun about her task lists and how to do those orders. Kunimitsu warned Jun that their masters were strict and dislike mistakes. In short, they were hard persons.

"Well, we have two masters here. First is Mr. Lee Chaolan, we used to call him Mr. Lee. As you know, he's the right-hand of vice president. Second is Mr. Kazuya Mishima, the vice president of Mishima Corporation. Both of them are hard person, if you want to know, Mr. Mishima…"

"If both of them are assistant of vice president and vice president, so who is the president of Mishima Corp.?"

Kunimitsu lowered her voice, "speak the truth, our president is going somewhere, unknown. But my brother said he is still in this mansion. I don't know much, but…"

Suddenly the young maids heard a very disturbing bell from the first floor. It was so loud. Jun gritted her teeth until the sound vanished.

"It's Mr. Mishima. Hurry, we must report your coming."

"At 3 AM? Do you think it's appropriate?"

"Hurry, Jun-san!" Kunimitsu dragged Jun away with high speed. She didn't want to get any detentions for being late. She knew exactly what kind of temperament her master had. She didn't want to seek any problems after all.

Kunimitsu led her to a very grand room in the first floor, entering a big door. It was a very high standard room. Jun noticed some ornaments were made from pure gold. The whole room was rather dark, but she knew most of the tools and ornaments were priceless.

"Mr. Mishima, it's me, Kunimitsu. I'm with the new maid, Jun Kazama."

"Get closer," answered a voice behind the dark golden curtain.

Kunimitsu grabbed Jun's hand and took her with him, whispering, "please don't say something wrong, he's quite emotional."

Jun nodded.

Kazuya Mishima was monitoring his stock and money currency in his reading room when Kunimitsu brought the new maid with her. Lee had informed him earlier about her coming. He expected hard worker with good skills. The last maid was terribly stupid. He loathed stupid ones.

"I'm here, master," Kunimitsu reported to him, asking Jun to step closer. "Step forward, Jun-san."

"Mr. Mishima?" her voice was trembling yet sweet to his ear. Her face blushed when she saw him. "I'm Jun—Jun Kazama, your maid."

Kazuya sat on his chair, arms folded defiantly across his chest. He retorted with flat tone without looking at Jun's face, "Lee has told me about you, Kazama."

Jun slightly nodded. "Yes, Mr. Lee was the one who interviewed and accepted me, master."

Kazuya continued checking his diagram, before finally looking at her. His eyes were getting widened as he saw her. She was wearing black maid uniform with black headband. Her face was as fresh as flowers in the morning. That young woman was his new maid.

"Can you prepare my midnight meal?"

Jun realized Kazuya's eyes were on her, staring at her closely. She felt tense with that kind of attention, especially with that tight uniform. When she finally answered his question, her voice was trembling. "Yes, master."

"You may leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Mishima." Jun bowed her body and left with Kunimitsu.

Kazuya was still watching Jun until she was no longer there, in his room. Just by looking at her, Kazuya could feel his heart stop breathing. There was something special in her that made him loose control. He couldn't stop staring at her. His senses told him to possess her as fast as he could. _Fuck, what am I thinking?_

That maid was astonishingly beautiful. Yet, he had seen thousands of women like her in his life. Then why could he react like that?

_She was a mere human_, _Kazuya. She's just a mere human._

Unexpectedly, Kazuya threw his glass, making it broken into pieces. _Darn Lee! What kind of woman that he chose?_

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Apparently, Jun felt something strange was happening to her.

She had never seen a man like Kazuya Mishima in her life. She felt there was something within her body, which responded to his being. That man stared directly at her eyes, looking at her closely. His dark eyes made her heart thumped faster. His pale face and stern expression could stir her feeling. All mixed up. All screwed up.

What is going on with her? She couldn't possibly fall in love at the first sight with him, right?

"Are you getting love sickness? You look positively cute when you saw our master up there." Kunimitsu said from her behind, grinning at her.

Jun yelled angrily, her face was red, "I told you not to read my mind anymore!"

"Geezee, I didn't read your mind. I read your expression—and him." She paused a while, then continued, "Jun-san, here, I have listed food master won't eat and food he eats. It's weird, though. Master never asks rookie to cook for him…"

"Fine, just put the list over there…"

"Okay, just make sure everything is all right, Jun-san."

"Thanks for everything, Kuni."

Actually, Jun didn't pay attention to Kunimitsu words. All she had in her mind was making the best menu she could. Last year she spent her time learning cuisine in French Restaurant. She was sure Mr. Mishima would eat her cooking. She gave her best effort. _Hope he likes it, he looks so pale. _

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Jun hoped Mr. Mishima would like eating the food she had chosen for him. She had added some healthy spices inside it, hoping his health would be much better. As she knew, spices were good to bring good health and mood.

She had just finished her cooking when suddenly Kazuya was around her. He didn't say anything and stood there, watching her. Under the kitchen light, Jun could see the real him. He was definitely taller than her, with muscular body. His eyebrows were thick and dark. His dark spike upwards hair made his appearance more attractive to her. _Wait! What am I thinking about? He's my master!_

"Remember to prepare my meal less than 30 minutes or else," Kazuya warned her. He glared impatiently at Jun.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Mishima. I'll make sure that won't happen anymore." Jun bit her lips. She brought the plate to Kazuya, who was sitting in the small table inside the kitchen.

PYAAARRR!

Jun didn't know what happened next but she was sure something terrible had taken place.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU COOKING?" Kazuya threw everything to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Jun couldn't move her body. She was just so plain scared. She stuttered, "Mr. Mishima… I…"

"EAT! EAT THAT TRASH! CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH YOUR MOUTH!" his voice was harsh. "EEAAAT IT!"

"Mr. Mishima, I… I'm sorry… I don't know…"

"EAT IT YOU FOOL!" he screamed so hard she turned her head, glancing at him.

"Yes, master…"

Jun hardly believed that Kazuya's eyes were turning red, but they were red, as red as blood. Black aura was surrounded him, making him run upstairs. Her tears flew to her cheeks without she could stop it. Jun hurriedly picked the food and swallowed it without much thinking. All she had in mind was eating it. Blood slowly came out from her mouth.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Jun barely met her master since that accident. It seemed that she avoided him, or he avoided her. Mr. Lee Chaolan also hadn't come to the mansion since the day she arrived. In the morning she hardly met Kazuya. He seemed night worker or daylight hater. Whatever, she hoped she wouldn't meet him anymore.

The Mishima library was so big and huge. Not to mention, it was also dark. Jun realized almost all places in the mansion were dark. She remembered what Mr. Lee had said before. That was so funny about how Mr. Lee had warned her before.

In her list, Jun learnt that she had to clean the library once a month. Since she had finished polishing the whole silverware in the kitchen, Jun decided to do some cleaning job there. She had prepared everything with her from bucket, towel, to her special soap. Jun was always loved learning. She couldn't study in the college, but she always loved reading college book, especially about cuisine.

Jun was busy cleaning with vacuum cleaner when suddenly Kazuya entered the place. She didn't realize his coming at all. Jun was reading the _how to make cupcake in 30 minutes _while her left hand was cleaning the dust. She even hummed some catchy tunes, enjoying herself.

"Yeah, bake all of the cupcakes in 360 degrees less than 7 minutes… well, if the preparation took about 15 minutes everything would be perfect."

When Jun moved backward, she hit him all right.

"Aww… What the…" Jun lost her words. Kazuya was behind her, staring at her with his dark eyes.

"Kazama…"

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm leaving, master." Jun instantly packed her cleaning stuffs. She was about to go when he grabbed his hand. He made her couldn't go anywhere.

"Please, I…" Jun pleaded, wishing him would let her go. "Master…"

Kazuya touched her face, brushing his thumb to her lips. "Did it hurt?"

Jun could feel her face turning red. She knew he was talking about the accident last week in the kitchen. Well, she didn't want to talk about it anyway. She hardly tried to repress that memory as if it had never taken place in her life. Guess what? He reminded her.

"Master, please…" She turned her head, forcing him to release her. He did release her to take another chance to fold her in his arms.

Kazuya barely smiled, "It's my fault. I appear to hate garlic."

Jun was so nervous she couldn't say anything. Kazuya could sense her scent. She smelled like fresh-picked flowers. Her eyes were dark brown, his favorite color. All this time Kazuya had avoided her. He didn't want Jun realized what had happened that night after he had swallowed a spoon of garlic fried rice. He didn't want his maid remember that his eyes had turned into red color. He didn't want her to know that he wasn't human. Yet, he couldn't resist his instincts to meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading! All feedbacks would be appreciated!<strong>


	2. Sweet Taste

**Note**: I am very sorry for the lame update. That was why I made each chapter longer than usual. Thanks for your lovely feedbacks, readers! I love the way you want to kidnap me, hehehe. Please, never afraid to flame me for the sake of the story, ok! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Nights<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Sweet Taste<strong>

For the first time in her life, Jun Kazama could feel her heart beating erratically inside her chest. As Kazuya dragged her closer to him, Jun barely took another breath, but staring at his dark black eyes, which were remarkably mesmerized under the dimmed light of the dark library. His face, seeing it up close, made her body melt in seconds. He had the most enchanting eyes she had ever seen. Moreover, there was no way she couldn't feel that way since he pulled her tightly against his strong chest, locking her.

"Kazama…"

Even the way he called her was so intimate, alluring. Jun suddenly felt that her maid uniform was far too tight for her. The air around her felt quite hot that night. All of the fear before toward him suddenly disappeared.

Jun had forgotten about her fear toward her master. There was something different emerged before her, something that could make her heart beating faster. God, what was happening with her? Why she reacted like that?

"Stop trying to run and I'll release you."

Jun gulped nervously. She lightly nodded her head, "I p—promise, master."

Slowly Kazuya pushed Jun away. Yet, he managed to keep watching her, didn't want to lose her from his sight. He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you last time."

Jun bit her lips. She hardly forgot that painful eating scene. Back then, that was her first cooking in that mansion and she had cooked it with all her heart for him. That was why her heart had shattered when Kazuya had asked her to eat her cooking, which he had loathed it much. However, he's not the only one to blame. Jun also realized she was the one who carelessly hadn't read the list properly. It had been her fault too.

"Uhm, I'm the one to blame, master. I didn't—I didn't know you hate garlic… "

"I do hate garlic."

"Well, you looked so pale last time, so I thought garlic could make you healthy. My family always adds garlic for extra spices in our food, hopefully…" Jun suddenly realized that she talked too much. Her face turned red. "Hopefully you will be much better, ahhh… I'm sorry for telling you my—my rambling thoughts, master."

Kazuya gave a short laugh. This new maid was really something.

"Thanks for caring my health, Kazama. Nothing you could do with my pale appearance." Jun looked confused with his statement, so Kazuya quickly added, "It's genetic, I'm afraid."

"Sorry, I didn't know about that…" Jun replied anxiously. She was afraid of making mistakes again in front of him. She thought of going somewhere when Kazuya Kazuya stepped closer to her, looking at her eyes intensely.

"I said stop running from me."

"I—I… master, I think I have to go by now, it's…"

Kazuya held her hand, "I do apologize for my rude behavior last time. I'm sorry for making you afraid. It wouldn't happen again, I promise."

Jun suddenly doubted whether the handsome man who was standing closely in front of her was the same man who had despised her, asked her to eat the scattered food on the floor. She hardly believed that polite, nice man was her master. His words suddenly turned into sweet ones. That was hard to believe. Jun knew her face was blushing. She couldn't help it.

"I wish you could make me another dinner, Kazama."

Jun was rather surprised when she heard his order, but she knew how much she wanted to try. She wanted to make food he liked.

"Do you mind?"

Her cheeks turned pink in seconds. Jun answered bashfully, "your—your order is my pleasure, master."

"Good, I would like a bowl of crème mushroom soup with bread toast."

French cuisine was her specialty. Oh, how delighted her feeling when he chose that menu. She tried to hide her smile, "I guess that's a splendid idea, master."

"I'll be waiting in my room, Kazama." Kazuya gave a lopsided smile. Surely, Kazuya ordered French cuisine. He had read Jun's entire file. The rest of the night was deadly amazing like what Kazuya had thought before.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

"My, my, I saw what happened last night in the kitchen. A sweet lovey-dovey act, cooking for your sweetheart," Kunimitsu said blatantly. "Awww, I'm so envious with you…"

Jun was cleaning her room and suddenly Kunimitsu came out of nowhere, sitting in her clean, tidy bed. Jun sighed, trying her best to ignore Kunimitsu's comment about her reconciliation with Mr. Mishima last night.

"Jun-san, our master never asks the same maid to cook him food after making a big clumsy mistake like you did, especially with garlic. He always fired those fools away." Kunimitsu pressed her words. "I bet he has special feeling for you, Jun-san. Hey, don't you feel happy to hear that?"

Jun didn't want to answer Kunimitsu. She didn't want to be provoked, especially after what happened between her and her master. Last time she hardly slept in her bed, thinking about Mr. Mishima and his warm words, his sweet gestures, and last, his enchanting eyes.

"_This is a great food, Kazama. You're a great cook." Kazuya praised her, eating all of the food eagerly. She watched him eat with wide grin upon her delightful eyes. She loved seeing him eating. "From now, you must make my dinner, everyday." _

"_But master, I…"_

"_No but, Kazama." Kazuya told her, "you are perfect for my taste."_

There was something wrong with her heart every time Mr. Mishima gazed at her. It would always thump like crazy. Somehow, she wanted him to do something more than just stared at her, like touching her body or even kissing her lips… Oh, no! What lately she had in her mind?

Jun had never expected that she would be so attracted with her own master in that—erotic way. In fact, she had never thought about men so much, as if she ever so cared and concerned everything about them. Yet, Mr. Mishima was so adorable, charming, and different from others. Worse, she didn't know why she was so attracted to him. However, she noticed that Mr. Mishima was her master and she was nothing but his maid. They shared different social status, different world. How could she still think about him with those conditions?

His face kept coming into her head. His sweet words kept repeating themselves over and over. She couldn't let him go that easily. She knew she was attracted to Mr. Mishima. The time when she brought him his food, he gazed at her with certain intensity she found it hard to be forgotten. There was something inside his eyes, such unspoken words. Once again, what was she thinking?

She knew it since the day she laid her eyes on him. She felt in love with her master. It _was _love at the first sight. It was love at the first sight! That conclusion made Jun couldn't sleep well. That was such an unbearable thought. Horrible feeling she wished to get over it as soon as possible. That was difficult, really.

"What girl? Mr. Mishima bit your tongue until you can't speak with me?"

That was the last straw. That really was.

Jun pouted her mouth, replying Kunimitsu's question bitterly, "this is my room, and I expect no one speaks that rude to me and to _him_, especially you."

"Woohoo, how about that part, hmm, like _I want him to do something more to me_? That's rather pervert for an innocent girl like you, Jun-san. And how about _I knew it since I laid my eyes on him_?"

Jun's face was as red as red tomato. _Kunimitsu must know about her feelings!_ She yelled furiously, "I told you many times, stop peering into my head!"

"Finally you pay more attention to me, Jun-san." Kunimitsu played with her hair. "Besides, I'm peering into your heart."

"That's strictly forbidden, Kuni! That's as bad as seeing me naked!"

"Apparently, I'm not bisexual, darling." Kunimitsu winked at her playfully. She liked teasing naïve Jun. "Still, I'm always interested to try."

"You… you are the most annoying person I ever met in my whole life!" Jun rolled her eyes. She continued, "I wish I could ask Mr. Mishima anything, and my first wish is ordering you to stop your nasty habit!"

Kunimitsu laughed for a while, ignoring Jun's anger. "Careful with your thoughts, Jun-san, perhaps they would be true one day."

"What are you…"

"Talking about Mr. Mishima, he asked us to assist Wang, the gardener of this mansion, to landscape the main garden near the labyrinth outside."

"Sorry? What labyrinth? And who is Wang you are talking about?"

"Jun-san, actually I will introduce you to all the staffs in this mansion next month, as Mr. Lee instructed before. Now on, I hope you keep some questions in your mind. However, as the new maid, you have to know important places here. Labyrinth we are talking is Mr. Mishima's favorite place, the memorable place where he used to spend time with his grandfather long ago." Kunimitsu took a deep breath, "actually Mr. Mishima often spends his time there, if you want to see him you can go to that place."

Jun looked so embarrassed, "why are you keeping tease me like this? There is nothing between him and me! He's my master after all!"

Kunimitsu moaned. "Girl, you are so boring…"

"What do you mean by saying that?" Jun asked angrily. "You think I'm sort of interesting game?"

"There's nothing fun for centuries in this place and I'm so boring… and you are so lame with your own feelings and he is just the same… wait a second… that is not my business! Come! Wang must have been waiting for us!"

Actually, Jun wanted to ask what Kunimitsu meant with _nothing fun for centuries_, but she cancelled her intention. _There is no way she lasts for centuries, right? _

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Kazuya stopped halfway and decided not to sleep that day. He had an awful headache and he completely knew who was behind all of the fuss. It was the new maid, Jun Kazama. He had never imagined that a young mortal girl like Jun Kazama could destroy his sanity. He hardly controlled himself not to take her in his arms and locked her in his room, possessing her, burying himself within her delicate body. All he had been doing all night was stopping himself from doing so.

Lee might call it lustful desire. Probably Lee was right. Probably Lee was wrong. Fuck it. Fuck, whatever the reason, Jun was occupying too much of his thoughts.

Kazuya had spent several times with different women, white, black, exotic, and many more. They were nothing more than bodies for him. He even couldn't recall any names. Some were victims, preys of his hunger. Some were just object of his lust. Nothing could move him like Jun did. No one could make him feel like she did. No one ever made him crazy like her.

Kazuya smirked, thinking how funny he was for acting all sweet and nice just to get Jun's attention. He never knew he could be that—he hardly called himself—gentle. Somehow, he wanted to show her how good he could be. Why he hesitated? He could get Jun Kazama without any difficulties after all. All he needed was just snapping his fingers. He hadn't done that yet. As if, he had something to accomplish.

Those ridiculous thoughts sent terrible shivers all over his body. Shit, all because of that mortal girl, Kazuya laughed inexplicably. He wondered how long he could put that act.

Walking through his room to the library, Kazuya noticed both Kunimitsu and Jun were walking outside with Wang, their gardener. He remembered that he had assigned Kunimitsu and others to landscape his garden, but he didn't expect to see Jun working with them. He quickly jumped from third floor with ease, preceded his workers who were passing through the hall. They didn't expect him there, and their faces were all shocked when they saw him.

"Mr. Mishima!"

Kazuya appeared in front of them so sudden until all of them hardly spoke any words. It was rising, they acknowledged. Mr. Mishima almost never appeared at that time. Under the shiny light, he looked completely pale, yet in strange way, his light skin made him look superior towards others.

Kunimitsu hurriedly bowed her body, answering, "Mr. Mishima, we are going to fulfill the task you have given to us before. I asked Jun—I mean Miss Kazama to assist us in gardening outside, sir."

"Hmmm…"

"Of course, I'll make sure everything goes fine and orderly, Mr. Mishima." Kunimitsu added. "There's nothing you have to worried, sir."

Kazuya didn't listen to what Kunimitsu was babbling about. All he saw was Jun, who was staring back at him with her big brown eyes. He noticed she blushed when she saw him. What a funny reaction. Kazuya spoke, his eyes never left Jun, "Kazama, meet me soon after you finish with them."

There, Kazuya left the place without saying any further, making such uncomfortable air between his staffs, especially Jun. Kunimitsu somehow, understood the situation, so she hurriedly whispered beside Jun's ear, "I guess he unconsciously wanted to see you, breaking his habit of avoiding the light. My, how precious you are to him…"

"Stop saying those things," Jun protested. "I told you many times to cut it out, Kuni."

"You'll understand it clearly later on, darling." Kunimitsu smiled widely, "you'll just see."

"Stop it." Kunimitsu's words, however, made Jun happy.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Kazuya kept watching Jun while she was helping with the gardening job. There were several hired workers there, and they seemed pretty attracted with Jun, staring at her like a pack of hungry wolves. Her voice rising as she laughed and joked with those damned men, her beautiful face shone when the light came, showering her. She was magnificent, the center of the day.

After lunch, Jun finally came to him. She had just taken a bubble bath, he could tell. The smell of soapy scent spread in his room, light and delightful. Jun shyly knocked the door and entered it slowly, "Mr. Mishima, I'm here."

Kazuya smiled when she entered his room. He spoke gently, "this room… can you clean it for me?"

Jun was stunned, "your room?"

"What else?"

Jun had heard several rules from Kunimitsu, some were strict, and some were quite weird. In the house rules, it mentioned that Mr. Mishima's room was one of the forbidden places, place where no one could enter for whatever reason. Nevertheless, what was he asking?

"I knew my room is big, having several parts and so on." Kazuya explained, "if you don't mind, today you can start from my working place. I have my own library there, so try to arrange and clean those books and journals for me. Ah, about the ornaments… polish them and make them look much better."

"But, it mentioned that…" Jun was trying to tell Kazuya about the house rules, but Kazuya cut in.

"I believe you can help me. You've got knack in cleaning, Kazama."

Jun couldn't even be happier than that when she heard his comment, especially about her skill. She nodded proudly, "I'll prepare the things, Mr. Mishima."

She quickly returned to her room to prepare her cleaning soap and other cleaning equipments. All of the exhaustion from landscaping suddenly disappeared from her small body. When she came for the second time to Kazuya's room, Jun couldn't find her master anywhere. Jun felt confused, hesitated for a moment. Still, she had received his permission, right?

Then, Jun entered Kazuya's working place, which was located in the right side from his front door. It was as dark as other place, but she could see that everything was taken care properly. There was no much dust. The porcelains were in good condition too. However, as professional cleaner, she felt obligated to clean them and make them shine as new ones.

She was in the middle of cleaning the books when she noted a red capsule on the carpet. It was dark red and smelled so strong. She raised her brows, examining it carefully.

"Can you give it to me?" came a voice across the room. Jun noticed Kazuya was there, looking at her, "I think I drop that long time ago."

"Oh! There you are!"

Kazuya smiled, stepping closer to Jun. "I took a nap for a while. Well, it seems you are doing the good things with my things."

Here it is, master." Jun handed the red capsule to Kazuya. "I think it isn't hygiene anymore, you should drop that capsule right away."

"Is it so?" there was something flickered in Kazuya's eyes as he knew how much Jun cared about him. He could sense that their attractions were mutual. He could tell from her eyes. "Say, what about making two dinners for two of us tonight?"

That one made Jun blush even redder than before.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

It had been raining since all night. The raining outside seemed unstoppable, wind rustling through the trees, and the sounds of water splashing on the roof was quite loudly. Both Kazuya and Jun were in the kitchen, Kazuya was waiting for the food while Jun was cooking for them. Lately they ate together, chatted, and stayed at late until past midnight.

"Tell me, your family is living in Osaka?" Kazuya asked lightly, glancing at Jun. He was waiting for the new recipe, which Jun was making for him. Actually, he never cared the food. He only cared the cook and tried anything to keep her with him as much as possible.

"Only my brother and his wife, Kaoru live in Osaka. They are expecting a daughter this spring. I stayed with them for a while until decided to live at my own strength."

Kazuya raised his brows. "So, you've been living alone?"

Jun gave him sweet smile, "no, sir. I have lived for years with my roommate Michelle in small house, just two of us. However, I haven't accepted any news from her since I worked here."

"Is she a missing friend?"

"Well, she often does that to me, so I hope she's okay." Jun smiled bitterly. She was worried about Michelle many times since she arrived. Still, there was no news so far.

"How about the paper you told me last time?" Kazuya brought another subject. He was asking her about the forest resurrection in Yakushima Forest. Jun had told him before and he seemed pretty interested about it. "You said you are working with a friend there for month."

"Yes, Lei and I sometimes go there, helping the animals and we—we were working together several times." Jun had always been in love with nature. She always donated her money for the forest, and most of time she went herself there, and worked directly with the animals and wild hunters. Lei Wulong was a detective who helped her to search for wild hunter months ago. She noticed that he found her attractive, but she didn't feel the same way. "I hope I could do more for helping the animals."

"Perhaps if you explain more, I might…"

"AHH!"

Jun carelessly she cut her own fingers. Blood run down from her cut, falling into the floor. Jun was about to wash it, but her cut was quite deep. Even the blood stained her maid dress. How stupid she could be, she cursed herself.

"Sorry, sir but please wait, I'm going to fix something." Jun didn't want Kazuya knowing what had happened with her, but that was too late. The red, red blood kept on falling between her beautiful fingers, making Kazuya's blood boiled frantically inside his veins. All of his resistance was futile.

All was vain, the young master acknowledged it cynically, and he was going to lose his control. The smell and the delicacy beyond words were waiting to be taste, and he couldn't let that going to waste. His red, red eyes gazed at Jun with torn soul, tormenting between lust and hunger.

"Kazama, stay where you are."

Looking at the amount of blood, Kazuya's eyes turned wild. He hadn't tasted the real blood for years, and he thought he had good control about it. His desire for Jun, and the smell of her blood were too much for him.

"Sir? What are you—?"

Jun was stunned when Kazuya came closer and took her wounded fingers, placing them one by one into his mouth and sucking them passionately. She was going to resist, but the heat of his mouth, the sensation from his sucking gave wonderful feeling, and she had no power to stop it. Jun knew it wasn't the right place or time, but she felt her heart beating like hell, making her dizzy.

"Master… please…."

Jun begged, but Kazuya didn't let her go. He had forgotten how tempting the human blood would be. During all those times, he had forgotten all. However, tasting some blood and sucking it directly reminded him how sweet the taste of human blood, and this girl's blood probably the best he ever tasted.

"Master…"

"Shhh… let me fix them for you," his hoarse yet tempting voice instantly made Jun close her mouth. "Soon, your bleeding with stop."

Jun bit her lips. There was no way she could keep running from her feeling anymore. She had feeling for him. As Kazuya released her fingers, she stared at him, looking through into his eyes. The dark black eyes looked like hurricane, blending her emotions.

"Master, I think I must continue cooking…"

"There is no way you cook with that hand." Kazuya shook his head, smiling. "Take a rest, then. I'll tell Kunimitsu to finish the food and send it to your room."

The pain in her hand was quite disturbing even though the bleeding was stopped. Then, she couldn't stop thinking about him doing more than just sucking her fingers. Oh, God, her master was right, she couldn't continue cooking that way.

"Thanks for your understanding, sir."

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Kazuya was breathing inconstantly when he was in his working place. Once he tasted Jun's blood, his body demanded for more, lusting for her even more. He barely forgot the sweet expression on her face as she saw him, called his name. Jun Kazama might be more than just simple girl he had expected.

"There you are, brother." A tall silhouette entered the dark room. The silver hair sparkled, came along an evil smirk from his face. "I have just finished the next project with Boskonovich. The new blood capsule is on the way."

"Fuck you, Lee. How many times I told you not to enter my room as you wish?"

"Sullen as always, dear brother?" Lee ignored Kazuya's cold remark. "I thought that young woman could make you feel lot better, she's your type anyway."

Kazuya sneered from his chair. "So you deliberately sent her."

Lee gave a sly smile, reading Kazuya's reaction. The great Kazuya had fallen into his game, he could tell. That was what he had been waiting for, good development for his plan. "Why not? She's your birthday present, brother. Lovely, isn't she?"

"Stop talking about her. What about the last incident in Araikawa River?" Kazuya opened his laptop and started searching for the weapons, silvery ones. He needed to buy some. "Did those filthy dogs try to mess with us?"

"They surely did, brother. Mind if you lend a hand?"

Kazuya laughed, "nothing could interest me more than having _dogs hunting_."

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

Jun was cleaning one of the antique pictures from Middle age when she noticed Mr. Lee was coming toward her. As usual, he was wearing an exclusive white business suit. His flawless appearance hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen him.

"You have been here for almost one month, Miss Kazama." Lee opened the conversation. "I hope you enjoy working here, especially working for my elder brother."

Jun smiled, kept on cleaning, "I believe I enjoy working here, Mr. Lee."

Lee turned his attention toward the paintings. He asked her softly, "do you enjoy European painting, Miss Kazama?"

The only painting Jun knew was some collections from houses she had worked long ago. She admired those beauties, how the artists captured the delicate moments into two-dimensional art like painting. Still, she didn't know how to enjoy those things. "Ehmm, I'm sorry sir, but all I know about painting is they are really wonderful. I like the colorful combination, which Van Gogh made in his self-portraits, or the lonely expressions, which I found many times in Sir Williams' girls."

"Excellent taste, I must say. There are many differences between European and Japanese painting. We here enjoy European ones. How about you, Miss Kazama?"

"My family painting, the picture of Yakushima forest." Jun answered right away. "I always love the picture of natural sights. Those are so beautiful."

"They just like you, my beautiful lady." Lee raised his brows. "I'm not going to stay long here, so make sure everything is in the right position. Try to keep everything in the right place, like where you put your heart."

"Huh?" Jun confused with Lee's warning. There was something behind those words. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

The man in front of her laughed sardonically, "you really have no idea what am I talking about?"

"Frankly speaking, sir…"

"Your heart, no matter how pure that is, couldn't ever reach my brother." Lee stated blatantly. His expression was unreadable when he spoke with her. "Well, I'm just giving advice anyway. You may take it or leave it, Miss Kazama."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Any feedbacks are gladly appreciated!**


End file.
